


Play With Me

by Masquerade16



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aerial Hoop, Aerial silks, Alternate Universe - Circus, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Clowns, Dark Magic, Deaf Character, Discrimination, Dollification, Dolls, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Mutism, Mystery, Puppeteer, Puppets, Smut, Trapeze, cross dressing, magician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade16/pseuds/Masquerade16
Summary: In 1880, the most famous circus of all time arrived to South Korea. From whirling ribbons, wild animals and extravagant dances with flips and bizarre colored clothing to the bore colors of the world.An event so many citizens have awaited for.Kim Taehyung and Lee Taemin were business partners for their bank, earning wealthy amount of money along with the old money from the passed down from their family.More like brothers than partners.When the word of the circus in their town spread, they decided why not spend their evening watching the exotic elements of the world than drowning beer at an old pub?Little did they know that their attentions were going to be grasped by the smiling puppet boy by the name of Raven, Jeon Jungkook, and a gentle dancer by Gold Kitten, Park Jimin.They can't get too close now, even if they're tempted, after all, no one can be near the ring leaders props.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kang Yeosang & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Taemin & Park Jimin (BTS), Wong Yuk Hei and Kim Seokjin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies!!! Welcome to this story!!!
> 
> Never forget, you're amazing and loved by many!!
> 
> So this story will be very detailed and have intense scenes, so please read with caution.
> 
> I PURPLE YOU!! <3

What a bore living in a world of only black and white. Shades of grey tints the faint drainage in between just as the newspapers articles that the street boy skips to anyone before his eyes along the barren street, hoping to get just a penny for his efforts of avoiding starvation with poisonous food of faded color. Just as the world drains of polka dotted colors, so does the motivation of the citizens. It seems as though the sky has given up shining the bright sun down in some sort of clarity; now it doesn't stop raining or filling the streets with the misty fog of depression to creep like ghosts and possess those who are on the borderline of being miserable. 

Not a smile has shed this town in years, only focused on earning the bare minimum to fulfill it with their own desires. A lonesome town really, nothing but rough bricked buildings and annoyed snarls of carriages with the horses carrying away their passengers. Some nobles with their mistresses hidden in a hushed whisper inside, or with their actual wives if they're in a good mood. 

One of those iron carriages starling the streets holds one of those deceiving men, but fortunately for him he has no ring signifying a wedded man. This man is more fascinated with the taste of lust than he is about the money pouring in his home. The porcelain beauty with cherry red lips riding his lap clearly has long since forgotten the monotone husband of hers - who's still waiting for her return, feeling more enthralled by the hands of the other man gripping her thighs as he roughly guides every thrust.

Maybe one or two more hops against the male's aching cock inside her, followed by the bumps that the wheels of the carriage would stumble upon from the rocky road, the man yanks her off him and releases his pleasure on her ivory pure dress.

Heavy breathes, sweaty skins and stuttering words that made no coherent sentences escapes both pair of lips- well far more from the caramel curly haired wife. She attempts to take the other's face between her hands and leans for a final kiss, but the well collected man only shuffles his soft penis back inside his trousers and avoids her gaze.

Yet she smiles, pressing her cold lips against the skin on his warm neck, "Let's run away together."

An raised eyebrow perks the man's facial features, lips pressed to a thin line as the carriage continues to rummage against the streets.

When is it going to get there already?

"My dear, you are aware of my confliction with commitment."

"But I know you felt something too," She retorts giddily, raising her gaze to still see his eyes avoiding hers, "We made love."

"Your idea of making love is quite jocular considering our setting my precious Irene," A wave of his slender hand refers to the carriage, taking out a cigarette and lights it up with his lighter, "Oh look, we have arrived. Make sure you adjust your breasts appropriately in your corset to avoid your husband's ambiguous accusations of your affairs."

Pretty lips parted, gasping even, shocked by the outcome of the heartless man. Maybe she blinks once or twice as the carriage stops, and she raised a hand with every attempt to slap him.

A strong hand wraps around her petite wrist, followed by a snarling lip and narrow eyes of a murderous gun. 

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves miss, or do your propose for us to explain to your husband about how you prefer my cock better than his?"

The door opens, the chauffeur - Min Yoongi- standing there with eyes staring ahead and a hand out for the lady.

Irene glares, yanking her wrists off his hand before getting off the carriage without any help, turning to the man with raging eyes.

"You disgust me Kim Taehyung!"

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Lady Irene."

And the door closes, leaving the young man to finally relax against the seat with a heavy sigh, alone, as the carriage slowly begins to move again, taking a final drag of his cigarette before rubbing it against the door.

It's a quite fatiguing really, having to explain the same sentence over and over again to different women. It's ironic since Taehyung always states his lack of commitment before pleasing any women of their desires, yet it's almost as though their minds twitches in amnesia to always end up surprised when he denies their offer on spending the rest of their lives together.

Ridiculous, and he ends up receiving the reputation of being a womanizer.

Not that he can deny it. He enjoys the pleasures of being intimiate with another human body, but of course Taehyung can never get a break with that desperate need his lovers have with wanting to taking things further.

How unfortunate for them.

The carriage stops, thankfully, and Taehyung took his time sliding off the seat and gets off when the chauffeur opens the door. He adjusts his clothes, letting the Yoongi neat up his curls from the mess on his hair, settling his stop hat on instead, before giving a subtle nod and approaches the large building.

Working as the boss of a bank isn't exactly the most easiest job to exist. Sure, Taehyung could've made a living off being a merchant over seas like his father or pursuit law like his grandfather, but instead he works in the field he's more suitable in.

Finance.

There's not a trick that anyone can pull on him that Taehyung doesn't already know, and there's been many hustlers who has attempted in making a fool of the business man. The reason being as to why his bank is the most secured and wealthy bank in the country, he can spot a trickster from a mile away.

Of course he wasn't alone in this business, and none of this fortune would've been possible without the help of his best friend. Or more so, his brother like friend.

Just as Taehyung made himself situated in his office, avoiding his assistant and other employees of their good morning wishes, the door barges open with not even a knock.

Revealing the partner to Taehyung's success, and the only person allowed to storm in unannounced and in such a hostile matter.

"Late as always you incompetent fool."

Taehyung smiles, eyes moving up, "Such a romantic poet you are, such desire to marry you myself."

The other male smiles brightly, raven black hair a tousled mess yet still whirling to perfection with his elegant features. Tempting lips and feline eyes has left many males confused, debating their interest in women or just in this beautifully unique man, however Taehyung was always there for his rescue when the propose of marriage would arise.

Unlike everyone who works here, he wears only trousers and a crisp white button shirt; no vest, blazer, tie or bow tie. Let alone a hat. The style would seem out of proportion inappropriate for the work setting. However, he's the type of man who would throw a shoe to those regarding his appearance, so no one dares utter a word.  
Unless they would want to be fired as well.

After all, he's also the boss.

"Oh don't flatter me, I'm not meant to be a housewife," Lee Taemin mocks. It didn't take long for him to find a home on the leather chair opposite of the desk, where Taehyung sits behind while looking over the folder of work he needs to attend to, "Sir Kibum cancelled the meeting due to personal matters. Just rescheduled it for you for the incoming week."

Taehyung only nods, shrugging his tie with a finger since his skin is still burning from the session earlier, "Probably discovered his interest more in men than his wife, sly man he is."

Taemin's eyes widen, "Hush your tone! Word spreads fast in this town and you know how quick people are to gossip. He wouldn't last a day outside!"

"Hanged perhaps by the church officials," Taehyung sighs warily, leaning back to the chair and staring at the man, "Release me of this dreadful responsibility, when will you find a wife and not be glued to me as though I'm your husband?"

"Your humor is quite ludicrous, even more since you suggested a wedding," A cigarette is pulled out of Taemin's pants and he lights it up, "A man like me don't wed. Independence feels more of a bitter sweet freedom."

"With a wife you'll have meals, clean home, even the pleasures of what awaits after you arrive from heavy duties here," Taehyung lists, smug, being the hypocrite that he is since a man like himself is definitely not interested in commitment anytime soon as well, but he is aware of how much is grinds against Taemin's annoyance, "Perhaps you should consider."

The stare of irritation was what Taehyung was pressing for, moving into heaps of laughter as he leans and takes the cigarette from Taemin's lips between his fingers, "Ah relax brother, your views on commitment is similar to mines," He snickers and puffs on the death stick, "But I tend to be more physical in the art of independence."

Taemin mocks his words back before yanking his cigarette back, leaning to the chair before his eyes suddenly illuminated within this dim room.

Oh time for gossip.

"Word around town has suggested that there's a circus that has made accommodations by the hill where we use to pick apples, from the big tree when we were kids," Taemin's smile extends wider, "Instead of drowning our independent sorrows at a bar, we should attend."

Taehyung had to laugh.

Go to a circus? 

The idea seems almost as ridiculous as Irene's suggestion to escape this world together. It's been years since Taehyung has ever been to a show like as absurd as a Circus, and he cannot even remember anything besides the bombarding music of trumpets and drum with the flying of colors before his innocent eyes. A circus is for children, seeing the false magic before their naïve gazes. Performers who only receive mockery for their jobs, and waste of money to watch where it could go to something worth more better time.

"You're mad! Perhaps you should apply? Maybe they're in want of a clown."

Taemin slaps the back of Taehyung's head, a deep grimace on his lips, "Oh come on! I'm die of liver disease before I reach forty because of our alcoholic asses drinking until the crack of dawn."

"And I would like to still listen to classical music properly, thank you."

"We won't even be sitting beside the band."

"You cannot convince me to go."

"Not even for your dear friend?" Taemin whines now, eyes practically growing bigger in despair with full bottom lip puckered out, "I'll cook you dinner."

Taehyung blinks at him, a slow grin stretching his pink lips, "Oh what a doll you are, and you expect me not to marry you-"

"Dare finish that sentence, I swear-"

Once again a breathless laugh escapes his lips, easing Taemin's annoyed expression, "If I say yes, would you consider cooking for me for a whole week?"

"Do I look like a servant to you?"

"Would you reconsider if I paid you? I believe you would look rather dashing in a dress."

Taemin once again slaps the back of his head and stands up, marching to the door, "We are attending and that's final. Consider this as punishment for your mockery."

"Oh I'm shivering in fear."

"Piss off!"

Fresh stench of popcorn and caramelized apples is the only aroma stinging Mr. Kim Taehyung's scent, fighting back the necessity to pinch the bridge of his nose to block out the stench from poisoning his nostrils anymore than they already are.

There's never been so much color and smiles in one location before, let alone in this ominous town. To be fair this event is a mile away from the home of despair, so at technically speaking it's not in town.

This is the largest tent anyone has ever seen before, or more so, Taehyung has ever scene; stripes of blood red and glittering gold as the sun. Would a tarp or a tent be appropriate to refer to whatever this is? Not like Taehyung cares what to name it as, only cares more about his expensive pea coat not getting dirty with sticky caramel fingers of sweets from the children excitedly running around beside him.

His dear friend is far more enthusiastic about this than Taehyung is obviously. Initially Taehyung was going to sway Taemin a little more to drop this absurd idea of coming to a children's play ground, but the other was a man not easily convinced. Such a disappointment and a surprise it is seeing men probably older than the two combined making an appearance here, alone or with their desired group of people.

At least this made Taehyung not want to hide to the depths of this Earth.

Word will spread quickly that the most successful man in town is here, and dealing with it will be a pain to handle the following day of work.

The things Taehyung must stand for his best friend.

"Can you believe this Taehyung! Look at these performers!" Taemin would gasp ever so often, pointing to silly clowns or jugglers with knifes, sometimes to other animals that would roam free with their caretaker beside it to make sure it wouldn't attack any customers.

A circus.

What more did Taehyung expect besides this?

The ticket seller in the booth already is hollering that the show is beginning and everyone should attend inside. Taehyung didn't even feel himself being dragged through the curtains by Taemin's excited hands on his arms at first, wanting to get a seat at the front row -away from the band- just as Taehyung wished.

Twinkling star like lights glitter the inside the large tent of the ceiling, almost as though fireflies were situated and glued to the fabric to not move away. Unlike the outside, the inside of this place is large, being able to fit fifty or more people max. Wooden rosemary benches are settled in rows, polished and evidently clean against the chipped grass. There's a large ring of platform of dirt at the center, connecting to a wide pathway of large golden curtains. There's a small gate between the crowd and the ring, giving enough space to have performers or animals roam around to their wishes, or prevent any daring audience from being too close of being attacked. 

A perfect scenery for a show.

And Taehyung has a perfect view of everything.

Abruptly the fireflies began to dim light, shining a direct light to the center of the ring instead. The band is across from Taehyung's line of sight but all his attention is on the dirt ground, waiting for some sort of miracle to happen as the drums rummages hard by the thick sticks, nearly tearing it up as it raises the anticipation of the crowd to the start of the show.

When the loud explosion of blue smoke abruptly poofs the circle, forcing gasps to flutter out of many lips in the crowd - Even jolting Taemin by the sudden scare- before it suddenly whirls away from a strong wind; Leaving a man to stand alone in the middle of the ring of the large circus.

Let the show begin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Golden Circus!"

There's an option that Taehyung can choose from right now; to either suffocate from the smoke that blew out to the edges of the tent or block his ears to the explosion of the music to reveal the ring leader of the show. It's almost as though a hypnosis trance flew to the crowd because every single person here were clapping and cheering. Not even with a respectable nod but slamming claps similar to the drums and shouts as loud as the trumpets.

Even Taemin gave an eerie stare to the screaming little girl beside him, glancing at Taehyung with confused eyebrows furrowed.

Excited crowd so it seems.

This ring leader must be good in that case.

Speaking of which, all of Taehyung's attention falls to the man, who looks not a day over his mid twenties, maybe even an earlier age by the smooth melanin tone of his skin that gleams like silk under the spotlight. Golden tailcoat sparkles like the sun hugging his body, making an appropriate combination with the white trousers and sparkling golden shoes like the fireflies against the fabrics of the tent. A white top hat nuzzles on the raven silk of his head, peaking the tender shine of his hair of soft waves of the night.

Beautiful man, who speaks with loud vocals and a walk of confidence around the entire ring with a golden cane at the palm of his gloved white with golden swirls of hands.

Must say, the man easily is able to manipulate any desirable victims of his show by his beauty alone.

Perhaps Taehyung's dear friend Kibum would be interested.

The ring leader known as The Puppeteer beams to the world, showing his appreciation to the happy audience by welcoming them to his show and to be prepared for the magic that will blossom in this circus before their sparkling eyes. Through his speech of entertainment Taehyung's eyelids began to fall heavy, yawning perhaps that resulted with Taemin to elbow his abdomen, forcing him to stay awake.

The first act involved the concept of clowns. Of course, the strategy of entertaining the crowd with giggles to grasp their attention and stay a little longer. Taehyung was not amused, if anything he glares at the clowns in clear annoyance to their attempt of dry comedy of pushing each other over, fitting into tiny cars, maybe impressing Taehyung for a moment to the flips and majestic twirls they would do whenever they had to exaggerate a fall. 

The theme of the circus must be the same as The Puppeteers attire. The clowns are dressed in gold, black and white baggy attires- resembling to sleeping gown as a matter of fact, looking quite cozy actually. The make up is done beautifully, much to Taehyung's attempt of scowling a judgement. Of course large smiles or deep frowns are drawn, but each line that was created by the brush was done to the uttermost perfection.

Not a mistake in sight, extending all the way to their hands like gloves.

What elegantly beautiful clowns; strange but exquisite.

Their act ended just as it began, quickly, and the show of lions began to appear. There's actually nothing to be awestruck about a lion flying through a ring of fire because of it's master's whip, at least through Taehyung's perspective. The monotone stare travels to Taemin, who would gasp and clap along with the crowd, hollering in fascination as the fire reflects the iris of his eyes.

Almost as though the ring was driving every single person here with this adrenaline to cruise through their veins, igniting them with a bursting excitement and force their hearts up their throats in anxiety.

Interesting how with single acts can provoke a reaction in this manner, just with the ideology of it being entertaining.

With more acts of performances and animals breezes through the time rather too slow, and by now Taehyung was considering departing from his friend and leaving, hoping the pub is still open to drown in alcohol until his duties for the next day. The thought began to settle more in his thought process, putting his top hat on and was ready to stand, but the lights abruptly flickers off.

A blue spot light stomps down at the ring of a ghostly gown. The Puppeteer emerges from the darkness and into the light, a grin spreading his beautiful facial features as he stands at the center in front of the audience.

"Now onto the next act of the night. The Puppet Show."

Suddenly the man jumps up, making many of the people in the audience gasp as he lands to a metal diagonal pole that extends to one side of the tent onto the other. Many would say the man is magic for taking a leap and landing perfectly on the thin object, others would say a harness has saved him as an illusion to the crowd.

As for Taehyung, he just watches with a mind blank, more so curious now to the way The Puppeteer pulls out three wooden marionette control bars. The thick strings of the four edges falls like river streams down to the ring effortlessly. No one was aware of the clowns carrying three bodies to the ring from the curtains, not until the strings met their end. 

Two boys and one girl.

Laying motionlessly on the clowns, dressed with golden attires and sparkling make up that glitters underneath the blue light. 

Dolls, but human sides dolls they appear to be.

Would they perform as puppets?

Taehyung sits back down to the bench, now intrigued. The clowns set the motionless bodies to the ground, sitting them down while they attach their ankles and hands to the strings. The three human puppets slouch forward, eyes sealed shut as the crowd stares at them in slightly confusion.

Their act is convincing, more so intriguing with the mystery of this never to have seen performance.

The three clowns kneels behind the puppets, pulling out golden keys from their pocket. They resemble similar to a wind up toy key; large in size but easily held with just a single hand.

Perfect size for a human.

A few people in the audience gasps when the keys were suddenly pressed abruptly to each of the human puppets back, forcing a shiver of winter coldness to run down all three of their spines. The beautiful clowns large smiles didn't faze as simultaneously they turned the key in the same direction to the right. With every stroke, the puppets shakily rises just as a rusty toy.

Taemin's lips parted.

After three quick turns, the key is removed.

Silence flies the crowd. Nothing but silence. The puppets remained seated on the ground unmovable, until each of the puppets eyes snapped open at the same time, manufactured wide smiles extending their glittering red lips. 

The bombard of cheers erupts the audience almost like a volcano, rising to their feet in awestruck or fascination as the strings to the puppets tugs up by the puppeteer to stand, bowing to the crowd for their entrance.

The hollers were louder than the drums and trumpets together, knowing this was going to be the greatest act of the show.

Meanwhile two men in the crowd remain seated and silent, unable to provoke themselves a reaction. Taehyung and Taemin couldn't react as fierce and passionate as everyone else, more so caught in the trance to the human puppets as they rise back up with their unmoving smiles to face the audience.

The clock of time slowed, and Taehyung couldn't make himself stop staring directly to the raven haired puppet boy, who's eyes glistened just like the highlights glittering against his cheekbones of sparkling gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Puppet Show begin!


	3. Chapter 3

Candy.

Raven.

Gold Kitten.

Three puppets. Three names, or their stage names. 

Candy is a majestic women of the three. Cotton Candy half pink and half blue hair, slight gap between her teeth but with a smile so beautiful that reaches her freckled pink cheeks, laughing ever so often in an unfamiliar and not so elegant manner. Somehow it felt almost liberated, at least for Taehyung, perhaps even refreshing. Her dress resembles a school girl but baby pink and gold, ruffles that whirls at the ends of her skirt that reaches mid of her slim thighs. Expression of a fairly believable child, but more carefree just as her beautiful smile.

Meanwhile Raven is a more kidish male, always falling or dropping on the ground with lips sealed in silence. Perhaps his name refered as is due to the raven silk of black hair pushed away from his face, giving everyone the access to see the beauty of his facial features with the golden make up outlining the perfection of every contour and edges like a sculpture. Wearing a pair of brown schoolboy shorts and a white button up shirt, golden bowtie snuggled up his porcelain neck, a complete boy he resembles despite the height and evident muscles signifying otherwise. 

Lastly Gold Kitten; the blond haired male, short compared to the puppet boy but with skin much more toned and glistening like polish wood. Unlike the other two, his attire revolves more of a performer attire, a mixture between the female and male. Body is snuggled by a white blouse with a golden button up corset, followed by ivory colored short pants with golden ruffles to the sides and the edge, ending just mid by his muscular thighs, probably even higher than that. The man's features would confuse, and probably is, anyone between being a birthed female or male by the soft complexion of his facial features but bold red lips and eye make up of a fierce animal. A soft smile and twinkling eyes of feminine beauty yet strength of a muscular man despite his thin arms whenever he would pick up Candy.

The two were more so the spokesperson of the three, meanwhile the Raven would only make hand gestures and exaggerating gestures to pursuit his point to the audience and the other two. 

Taehyung couldn't find himself keeping his eyes off him.

Perhaps it was aching way his smile never faltered through the falls, his sharp and direct movements that were controlled by the strings on his wrists and ankles. Or most likely by the unusual beauty yet curiosity the other boy beholds and grasps from the crowd. His character is an innocent boy who needs help from the other two puppets most of the time, silent, but childish; defenseless.

Very strange to see considering a man is meant to show their strength, pride, and masculinity.

There's a point to where the boy twirls by the puppet master control in a perfect pirouette, falling to his knees with arms out to be praised. Cheers and hollers he received as his gaze roams the crowd, smiling brightly.

Just then his eyes met with Taehyung's intent gaze.

The man was the only one not cheering besides Taemin - who would clap quietly from time to time. The intensity behind his gaze is far more louder than the noises circulating the tent, and he knew Raven could hear it through his silent body. The puppet boy remains with his wide smile, eyes almost as glossy and empty as an actual doll before he bends backwards, hands on the ground as he rolls painfully to his feet, yet for him it seemed almost as effortless as breathing.

"Now my children," The Puppeteer announces, all eyes moving up to him besides the puppets. The man pulls a large pair of scissors from his coat and one by one he cuts the string, letting if fall like rain drops to the dirt while the puppets remain completely still.

"Perform."

The lights switches to a deep neon purple, and the puppets split up.

Many people in the crowd shrieks, not knowing where to follow their eyes in all three directions. At the center remained Gold Kitten, arms extended up with eyes closed as he waits with the bright smile of ruby red. All the while the puppet boy and girl split to the poles on either side of the tent, effortlessly moving to the purposed destination.

Taehyung watches the puppet boy run to the pole beside him, their eyes locking when Raven latches onto it. The moment alone when their eyes connected again was like a foot that kicked Taehyung's chest, suffocating him of air to the glossy eyes of the puppet. The Raven didn't even fidget a reaction, only keeps smiling and suddenly crawls up the poles eagerly and quickly. 

Forcing Taehyung to breathe once again, watching in awe.

Raven and Candy are standing on the diagonal pole now, where the puppeteer is as they walk with one foot over the other with no fear or hesitation. A feet away from their master they stopped. The audience are holding onto their breathes, considering that with one mistake, they could be witnessing a death scene rather than the greatest act yet.

And their horror thoughts came to life when the puppets fall off simultaneously.

Taehyung shoots up to his feet, eyes widen with a heart pounding to his throat, ready to throw himself in the ring to catch them. Actually most likely everyone here eyes bulged out of it's sockets as the two dolls falls through the air with giggles now.

That's when Gold Kitten made his appearance.

No one noticed the large hoop he's hanged upside down on until he swings from side to side at the center, spreading the golden clothes that are tied up to the ceiling that fluttered down just when the two dolls fell. Raven and Candy both gripped onto the ribbons like cloths, whirling around the rope that holds the ring in a circular rotation, where Gold Kitten now lays with an elegant hand outstretched out diagonally, expression of a smiling toy on his feminine features. 

Raven and Candy suddenly abruptly stops spinning, and Gold Kitten falls forward elegantly, attaching himself to Candy's silk and tying his body against it in an elegant movements of his legs and arms before flying through the crowd with a delicate and carefree grin. Candy took his position on the ring now while Raven created these effortless poses with the silk as well, moving the opposite direction as Gold Kitten as they untied it from the rope of the ring. 

Many awed and squealed to the beauty of this sudden spectacular performance while the two business men just stared in wonder. Taehyung was awestruck to the flawless beauty of Raven while Taemin was captivated by Gold Kitten.

No words can describe how breathless the shorter male of the two friends feels got whenever Gold Kitten flies with ribbon tied up his waist by their side, that delicate smile on his face and unspeakable beauty with the exotic purple light glistening the sparkles of his face. It's the perfect illusion seeing poses the man would pull with his flexible body, and Taemin couldn't seem to stop the praises forcing through his mind as he stares at him.

The two performers never spared a glance, only remains with their eyes to the whole crowd but Taemin would shiver when his gaze would meet with Gold Kitten's, even if it was just for a second. 

Beautiful. 

They don't even appear to be real as this happens.

Candy suddenly swings on the ring with one hand before Raven grabs her other hand. A whirl or two of spinning the last swirl of the silk from the rope while Candy waves at the crowd, Raven suddenly raises his arm and she swings her legs, flying backwards to Gold Kitten's ribbon, that is across theirs. In a perfect stroke and arch back of a professional swimmer diving backwards, she soars through the air.

Everyone raised to their feet, lips gapped or covered with the questions if she would make it or not. Taemin grabs tightly to Taehyung's arm, anxiety pulsing through his blood with a hand covering his eyes but peaking the scene between his fingers. By now Taehyung couldn't even breathe, sparkling eyes staring at the performance with a heart to his throat, stuck there as Candy moves perfectly through the distance.

Just as though it was predicted and calculated, Candy reaches and grabs Gold Kitten's ribbon while being upside down before posing for the awestruck crowd, that boomed into hollers soon afterwards.

This is so surreal....

The way they move, everything so well predicted as though they've practiced this act for years. Not a mistake in sight, just the utter preciseness of their every swing and pose, with the perfect smiles on their faces towards the audience of beautiful puppets.

The perfect puppets.

For a perfect show.

Slowly they began to make their way to the ground with twirls on the ribbons and more poses on the hoop, landing to the ground perfectly on their feet. Bows were exchanged and a few waves. Taehyung's prideful body couldn't even hold himself back from applauding as well, slowly but that performance deserved it.

A shiver ran down his body when Raven met his eyes once again when he was waving through his area. It almost as though the noises drowned down in the background, filled with nothing but this moment of their chocolate brown eyes meeting and holding onto the gaze. Taehyung is a man of many words. For this he could not find the proper vocabulary to describe the odd sensation that slithers inside his body, stopping himself from applauding when Raven's smile twitched wider before he turns around to join the other two performers.

Butthen their bodies just dropped to the ground.

Just like rag dolls after being let go with the bright smiles still displayed on their faces and eyes still wide open, slowly closing shut just as the music ends.

Taehyung's eyes are still on Raven, the last thing seeing is his smile disappearing as the circus swallows into darkness when the lights dim off.

Ending the most perfect act Taehyung has ever seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

"We should go to the circus again."

Taehyung snaps his eyes up from his transaction summary, staring directly to his best friend- who was finding the feather pen much more amusing between his fingers than to look at his friend in the eye. The swift movements the feather flickers through his each fingers is almost similar to a dance, or a song. It brings Taehyung back to a time where him and Taemin would sneak into the ballet theater to use mimic the dances of the pretty ballerinas. Taemin began to grow drawn to copying the dances, and it slowly began to grow in a passion not filled with mockery anymore. 

It was an era for Taemin, where classical music and sneaking into theaters to watch the magnificent dancers perform, and he even got accepted into a prestigious ballet academy when he auditioned. Unfortunately his parents discovered his secret and shipped him off to England instead, forcing him to work with his uncle who works as the greatest lawyer in the country. Four years passed where Taehyung was alone, focusing only on his father's example on being a well suitable business man with the thrill of being a kid being a long lost memory.

Taemin's return was like breathing fresh air after a time of suffocating in the ocean. The two have matured greatly and Taemin's desire for the arts of dancing faded, but the blossoming of creating a business between the two was a start of them being together and not to be separated again. While also pleasing their families and earning well enough money, also maintaining a good reputation for society.

It's humourous how a single feather can bring so many memories, and the more Taehyung stares intently at it the more he recalls those youthful moments of sneaking into the theatre.

Perhaps this circus is giving Taemin something he never got to live; A dream of performing. A childish dream that was a beautiful desire, now remains just as it was during that time.

A dream. 

That there's no desire in pursing anymore, but it's always nice to see from afair. 

So Taehyung stares at the feather for a moment or two longer before sighing, leaning back to his office chair, "For the performance? Or the odd obsession for the dancer you were awestruck for?"

The blush on his friend's cheeks spread rather too quick, but he puts the feather down with narrowed eyes, "Don't make such daring accusations. I know fairly well you enjoyed this performance as well."

He did indeed, and it's not something his pride is ready to admit.

He's thought often about the raven marionette, far too often than he would like, and it would be a crime to admit in the open how he would look forward into seeing his performance once again.

Well the three perform.

The circus will be in town for a while, at least from what Taemin has informed him, so perhaps he could maybe sneak once or twice again to see this marvelous performance. Perhaps this time he would linger longer to catch a glimpse of them outside the circus. Word from the gossip women he brushed by along the streets this morning mentioned how all of the performers would be outside the tents, allowing other people to speak to them on their wonderful acts or take photographs.

Perhaps Taehyung would be able to exchange a word or two to fill in the holes of his curiosities for the ravenette. 

The mere thought alone scrunched an uncomfortable knot at the pit of Taehyung's abdomen, sitting up and leaning to the desk now, clearing his throat, "It was exotic and quite different, can't say I enjoyed it to your level," He waves a hand dismissedly to Taemin's smug grin, "Very well, I'll be joining you tonight."

Taemin has never squealed so happily in his life before until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purple you <333


	5. Chapter 5

Not expecting anything less, the performance tonight was anything but a disappointment. This time around Taehyung paid more attention to the other acts rather than anxiously awaiting for the performance of the marionettes. The clowns had a more captivating role rather than just tripping over their large shoes, but used more of an amusing vocal jokes to speak to one another. At some points Taehyung found himself twitching a smile, more amused by Taemin's squeaking giggle beside him than the act itself. 

When the marionette acts atlas arrived, three more marionettes were also included. One of them had a more flexible anatomy, being able to fold himself in ways Taehyung can't even begin to think he would do so himself. Noises would come out of his lips without any words, almost like the Raven boy, and the two were most of the time together. The role is that they're related, brother even, despite the fact there's no similarities between the two. 

The other two new ones were portrayed as twins, one more joyful and would fly through the air in twirls and spins with great endurance and core strength, without the strings of the puppeteer. Meanwhile the other twin was almost as similar as the puppeteer; Engaging with the crowd, loud voice but with a more darker aura than the other twin. His smile for instance reached his ears with a sinister twinkle in his dark orbs, yet he was the one who made this performance much more captivating to watch.

When it came to their trapeze and dances in the air, it was almost as though the marionettes were expressing a story together. As much as Taehyung wanted to sole focus on Raven alone, he wouldn't help himself but marvel the other performers as well to their exquisite abilities on how to capture the attention of the audience.

Precise movements; Sharp and fluid.

Not an error in sight.

By the time they all reached the ground and dropped similar to dolls without an owner, Taehyung became more determined to linger after hours to speak with them. Taemin was already dragging Taehyung out of the tent after the Ring Leader announced the ending of the show, rushing after the crowd outside- who are also eagerly waiting for the performers to storm out of the slit of the smaller tent connected to the large one where the audience were in. 

Pushing and shoving through many annoyed and anticipated people out of the way, Taemin and Taehyung managed to come to the front of the crowd where a golden railing is placed to hold them back from touching the performers once they come out. Taehyung's palms are sweating, being the more serious one out of everyone in the audience as he waits, holding onto Taemin's hand discretely from the public eye to calm him down because his friend is growing way too enthusiastic for this.

It didn't last so long because perhaps a minute or two passes before the slit of the tent spreads and the performers exit out with a broad smiles, jumping or showing their acrobatic skill while the crowds awes in amazement. Even a few people who were wandering around, buying caramel apples or wine, stopped to watch meanwhile others continued to wander around to grasp the aestetic of this place circus. 

Taehyung stayed in place, stunned as the Ring leader emerges from the tent and approaches the center, smirking before waving a hand to the railing. The clowns who were juggling or performing flips in the air instantly went to the rails, causing many shrieks from people in the audience to push back in a quick scare of giggle as the clowns yanked the rails apart while the puppeteer ways his hands almost as though he's conducting musicians. Confusion only filled Taehyung's mind as he watches but slowly began to understand what's going on.

Just by the pattern of forming circular sections while still being connected together, the audience was able to have a more suitable pause to each act they would like to see rather than one as a whole. The second it was finished, the crowd began to spread in excitment, following after the acts they'd like to see in a trance.

Taehyung and Taemin stayed in place waiting for the marionettes.

They never arrived.

Moments pass and they still didn't make their appearance.

Taemin glances at Taehyung, who only stares at the tent with a twitching frown before his eyes flickers to the Puppeteer, who smiles to the audience in amazement to each section of his acts, before meeting Taehyung's heavy gaze. There's definitely something about his focus that didn't sit well in Taehyung's stomach, but he swallows it down as the Puppeteer makes his graceful presence towards them.

"Enjoyed the show I presume?"

"It was quite delightful indeed sir," Taemin spoke, giving Taehyung's hand a squeeze before letting go and extending his hand out, "Lee Taemin, and this is Kim Taehyung. We attended your show last night and my, what an exquisite performance!"

The Puppeteer stares at Taemin's hand, corner of his lips twitching in a broader smile before shaking it with a firm grip, "That's very satisfying to hear. Why don't you greet the other acts-"

"The marionettes," Taehyung finally spoke, grasping both of their attention, "Will they be making their appearances known?"

The ring leader's expression shifted. It was almost as though Taehyung just asked him to participate in the war rather than something so simple as seeing the other performers. Of course he didn't express it for long before extending his smile, waving a hand to the tent.

"Would you like to see them?"

For reasons unknown Taehyung began to feel nervous. His throat clenched and his hand is shaking, but being the business man that he is remain with his composure upheld despite how unease he felt. The puppeteer didn't even let both men speak before turning around, approaching the tent. 

The two best friends glanced at each other, debating whether to follow or not, but at last they decided to follow the puppeteer behind him and into the darkness of the tent. 

"The marionettes aren't put on public display," The puppeteer states, leading the two men through the empty backstage with a few caged animals here and there, "Due to their unusual acts, the audience tends to behave rather too rowdy and throw disgraceful words or waste to them. I protect my acts, and the marionettes are specifically a special case."

Then he pauses, turning to the two just in front of a golden curtain, this time a more stern gaze in his eyes as he glances between them, "You will not disrespect them, correct?"

It wasn't a request, it was an order.

Clearly the marionettes has some sentimental value to the ring leader and to have him even give them the privilege to see them is along too much of of considerate gesture, so Taehyung and Taemin didn't hesitate to nod. 

The puppeteer smiles, turning around and pushes the curtains open.

Darkness is the only thing that can be seen in the other side, but the ring leader suddenly clapped his hands and an illuminous purple light glowed like a spot light to the center of the large room.

Precisiely on three boxes.

It would be too bold to assume they're boxes, more so glass containers; Long height and narrow width for a human size, perfect size for each marionette that car held inside.

However the new marionettes are not here, just the ones from the first night.

What sent shivers down Taehyung's spine wasn't even how he met the Raven's gaze from his container he's place in while being so close, but by how he met his gaze and not once did the marionette blink in return. Smile is still painfully wide, not meeting his doe eyes, and held up by red ribbons tied to his wrist as he stands in a painfully uncomfortable position with a shoulder leaning to the glass beside him for support.

Not once did he move, just like the other marionettes, who are in their own position without batting an eye or look as though they're even breathing. 

Remarkable how they're still in character.

"Unfortunately they won't be speaking as they are out there," The Puppeteer states as he steps farther inside, standing in front of their containers with a broad grin, "Feel free to observe, but this is the only opportunity I'm ever give to see them outside the show. Can't give special privileges after all."

Taehyung and Taemin couldn't even respond back, only stepping closer to the glass containers while being captivated by the purple glowing light. 

Wordlessly Taemin stands in front of the container that holds Gold Kitten. The male is still dressed in his attire from his performance with the make up still plastered beautifully on his skin, red lips pulled into a broad smile and unblinking eyes. It's almost as though he's staring down at Taemin from the laces of red and golden ribbons he's effortlessly tied and laying on, appearing as though he's still performing and even flying.

What's a little nerving about this is when Taemin met his eyes, seeing nothing but this emptiness as though the off switch is on from his usual lively art that he creates out there of vibrant colored of emotions.

Just like a doll, filled with nothing.

All three marionettes carried this same expression and that's something Taehyung has also noticed upon looking at Raven's gaze, not once seeing his lips twitch to drop his smile or his fingers fidget to move. It's almost as though he was frozen in time, the clock not ticking anymore and just pausing to this moment alone.

The more he stared, the more he felt this pull towards the ravenette, and subconsciously Taehyung slowly raised a hand, placing it on the glass. Raven didn't move, only continues to smile as though he was going to bark a laugh at any moment in time. It was quite horrendous really seeing this type of frozen capability from another human, frozen like statues, yet the beauty they held was unlike anything Taehyung or Taemin has ever seen. 

The purple light casting against their skins from the ceiling just gave this melancholy and mysterious aura from each marionette; sparkling the glow on their faces from their make up ad costumes, and that seems to be the only light they display rather than their eyes.

Why are they even in these things containers?

"Do they not speak?" Taemin asks, his curiosity speaking out, "Or move?"

The Puppeteer was standing beside Candy's container at the end, removing the cigarette from his lips as he approaches between the two, "They are performers. They play the part all too well," Was all he said before turning back to the entrance of the tent, "You must leave, the marionettes need to rest for their training tomorrow."

"What about the new ones? The other three?"

The puppeteer moves the curtain aside, waiting for the two gentlemen to pass through, "Adjusting. Come along now, the circus won't disappear for you to see them tomorrow."

Taehyung couldn't seem to move away from the glass, only stare at the Raven's empty eyes before slowly moving back with fingers slightly grazing the glass. He had to grab Taemin's arm to pull him away because he seemed just as intrigued as Taehyung was before, but eventually he follows his friends footsteps hesitantly with eyes still not moving away from Gold Kitten until they were to the other side.

The last thing Taehyung seeing being Raven's empty gaze as the lights flickered off and the curtains closed to their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PURPLE YOU! <33

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to remind you guys that if you feel uncomfortable at any moment reading this story, you are free to stop reading immediately. 
> 
> I really care about your mental and emotional health and some content of this story could be intense, so please always look after yourselves!
> 
> I PURPLE YOU! <33


End file.
